


霓虹夜雨

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), 港昀
Genre: M/M, 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 黄旭熙/董思成
Kudos: 4





	霓虹夜雨

他不明白南方的春天怎么会这样冷。黄旭熙睁眼时感觉下颌骨都在打颤，伸手一摸，裸露在棉被外的两条臂膊已经起了细细的疙瘩，瘆人。从橱柜里又抱了条毛毯，床另一边的男人睡得倒沉，眉头皱着，不知是冻得还是做了噩梦，感受到身上增加的重量就无意识地抓，终于触到一点毛绒，死死扯着往脸上蒙。

黄旭熙百无聊赖地看他挣扎了一会儿，伸手把毛毯向下拨，露出淡淡的眉毛和透着静蓝血管的眼皮，鼻翼接触空气，微微张合，呼吸才顺畅起来。

他在床头找烟，从堆在电脑椅上的外套口袋掏了个塑料火机，摸黑去客厅阳台抽。窗帘鼓起个大包，他刚睡醒脑子还糊涂，吓一跳，以为有人，定睛一看才发现是风吹的。

怪不得冷。

外面又在下雨，他走过许多地界，从未见过春天也这样爱下雨的城市。衣服总是带着湿意，柜子有潮味，让他难免对比曾在北方度过的冬天，结了冰的袜子过两眼再看就变成异形凶器，摸上去硬而干。

窗帘被打湿了一点，没了风作动力便累赘地垂着，他对光没要求，从前随手拿报纸或色情杂志没什么意思的页码随便糊糊遮羞，这条素色棉布是床上还睡着的男人换的，他说喜欢早上拉窗帘那一瞬的亮堂。

烟气袅袅地升，他的面容掩藏其中，随火星明明灭灭。

“怎么不睡？”

后背攀上两条细白的手臂，董思成不知道什么时候醒了，声音还带着点沙。

“我不喜欢这里，”黄旭熙说，又吸了口。“我已经在这里停留太久。”

董思成不说话。

黄旭熙念完高中就没再读书，他孑然一身，一人吃饱全家不饿，又生了副最上等的容貌，天南海北游荡，在哪里都过得下去。但夜路走多了难免撞鬼，海面上漂泊的船，不是沉没，就是找到它的锚。

他捡到董思成的那天也下雨，陪大方客人多喝了两杯，手一松，上衣口袋就塞了几张鲜红钞票，鼓起个迷人的弧度。终于送走财神，他撑着墙吐，晚饭没怎么吃，垃圾桶里尽是黄汤酸水，头晕目眩地直起身，才看见角落有个高瘦的影子，拖着两个与体型不符的巨大行李箱，像个无家可归的孤魂野鬼，不知站了多久。

他脑子虽然不清醒，眼睛倒还够用，黄旭熙上下打量，又盯着脸蛋仔仔细细瞧，自言自语道：就算是鬼，也是个艳鬼。

雨势渐起，他背靠着夜场的声色犬马，望见那人眼中映出的光怪陆离，发了点奇诡的善心，问：“怎么不打伞？”

高瘦的影子颤了一下，手指搓着拉杆，在耗尽他耐心前细声说：“没有伞。”

好人做到这里，为他寻把伞就该是故事结束，但黄生是个浪子，此人是个艳鬼，便没有点到为止的道理。

黄旭熙脸上挂出个笑，他觉得这人有意思得很，在夜色最浓的点走到这个街区，却又扮出一副无辜相，偏偏演技高超，让人心里生出一点多余的可怜。

“怎么不回家？”

他走一步，影子就退一步，单薄的肩膀哆嗦着，好似风中落叶。直到一对蝴蝶骨抵上墙面，避无可避，才挑起妩媚的眼褶，怯生生地望他，说，没有家。

黄旭熙的家不能算是家，充其量是湖面一朵浮萍。本就窄到无处落脚，再挤进一个成年男人与两个小山包似的箱子就更显得局促，黄旭熙替他把箱子摞在角落，一边惊奇道：“你拎着它们走了一天一夜？”

乱，倒不算脏，董思成嗯了一声，好像这不是什么值得问的事，小心翼翼从沙发上堆叠的衣服中拨了个角落坐下，手掌紧紧贴着膝盖，腰背挺直，像个拘谨的学生。

“你倒自觉。”黄旭熙看他这样就笑，一张好脸，笑起来如春风得意，有满室生辉之感。董思成不敢看他，也听不懂他话中的玩笑意味，下意识就搓着手要站起来，被黄旭熙挥挥手拦住，无奈说自己没有那个意思才算完。

“你怎么……”黄旭熙想问他为什么这么笨，但看他一副可怜相，又怕他再听进心里难受，把话吞进去，转了个弯吐出来：“你饿了吗？”

夜深，楼道口窝在杂物堆里的小狗都睡了，董思成摇摇头，肚子却很不给面子地叫起来，他窘迫到耳尖都红，几乎要散出腾腾蒸汽，只好又诚实地点点头。

黄旭熙早看他嘴唇泛白，从零食罐里扒拉出两颗巧克力放在他手心，起身往厨房走。董思成撕开包装，在他身后含糊又微弱地说：“我有钱。”

黄旭熙回头看他一眼，不置可否：“是吗。”

董思成顿了下，又说：“身上没有，卡里有。”

水沸了，咕嘟冒泡，黄旭熙下了把挂面，清汤寡水不好看，又打了个鸡蛋，碗里放点猪油香葱盐糖醋，面汤冲开。

左右不过五分钟，桌上腾起馥郁白雾，董思成还慢条斯理，只是第一口就被烫到，丝丝吸气。

报纸糊住的窗子漏了点月光进来，雨不曾停，黄旭熙一手撑着桌面，一手捏着烟，颇有兴味地看他出丑。

“有钱人家的小孩？”

董思成迟疑一下，点点头，又摇摇头。

简单两个动作必然藏了点曲折离奇，但黄旭熙无意追问。

“骗子。”

董思成正好喝掉最后一口汤，放下碗，拘谨地点点头。

“喔。是。”

黄旭熙又想笑了，这位骗子伎俩纯熟，又纯情到令人心惊。

他于是用纸擦他嘴角的油渍，俯身过去，捉住他刚刚被烫红的舌尖吮。夜雨不歇，室内却是令人燥热的高温，几件薄衣在客厅就除去，董思成躺在窄小的床上，蝴蝶骨硌得发痛，浑身都软，只有肋骨鼓起几道痕，黄旭熙凑上去极耐心地摸，摸到他浑身发抖，肚脐泛起浅红。

黄旭熙爱干净，也爱漂亮人物，他十六岁时恋上邻居家的姐姐，常有几个夜晚梦到她穿着浅蓝色的格子裙冲他笑，醒来时就必然一片湿黏。直到他被迫离开故居，在海面做了无港的船帆，也未曾跟姐姐说上一句话。他爱她，又或许不是爱她，是倾慕一座幻影，如同孩童致力于搜寻最后一块小浣熊卡片，觉沃佛前漫无目的的跪拜。

总归是幻象，那么当下化作董思成的模样也无不可。

董思成漂亮，他的漂亮难以描述，凤眼，高鼻，尖下巴，这些平平无奇的好看，组在他脸上就勾出一副格外动人的情态。比如现在他眉峰蹙起两道深痕，下唇被牙齿抵得发白，不说话，而身体又在替他说话的样子，就很艳丽。

黄旭熙惯常是温柔的，他的温柔是一种客气手段，让床上人好过，他自己也好过。董思成一截颈子，如初生的幼雀，被黄旭熙捏住，一寸寸吻过。他太瘦，锁骨装得下两尾金鱼，现在含着黄旭熙的舌头，当下是深红，他明白，明早就变成紫。

黄旭熙探进两根手指，磨着点让人射了一回。精液落在小腹，被他毫不在意地抹去，阴茎抵着入口，黄旭熙又去咬他的嘴，董思成却不是欢愉的样子，两丸水银看床，看空气，看天花板光秃秃的灯泡，就是不肯看人，被黄旭熙一问，眨出两颗滚烫的泪。

他捂住眼睛，黄旭熙有点恼，扣着手腕拨开，董思成承受不住似的喊了声哥哥，又说，不要。

黄旭熙是何等聪明人，自然听懂这句哥哥不是叫他，也明白董思成眼中倒映的不是他的影子。

董思成找了份工作，他正经念过大学，在辅导机构教起语文倒还不算委屈，工作日比周末还更清闲些。他的手是没吃过苦的手，厨房进过两次，一次碎了碗，一次废了锅，好在黄旭熙不苛刻，或者说活得太粗糙，一天一顿也过得下去。董思成早起去街边买粥，从来都是放到凉，偶尔被睡到日中的黄旭熙囫囵吞下。

黄旭熙照旧在夜场做服务生，昼伏夜出，有天带着一身风雪回来，看见桌上两摞拿皮筋捆着的钞票。

他走进卧室，把睡得脸红的董思成叫醒，带着点凶狠问，钱是哪里来的。

我有钱，我跟你说过的，我有钱。

董思成本在做梦，梦到幼年随母亲生活时庭前种的花，母亲不常照顾，花开花败全由天，那一点可怜的芬芳，不如狗尾草可爱。他揪狗尾草，母亲起先一见就骂，后来她病得沉，不再管他，随他把自己弄到鼻子发痒，皮肉挠出血痕。他在梦中打了个喷嚏，醒来就看见黄旭熙深刻的眉眼，冷，凶，使他害怕。

不是脏钱。董思成顿了会儿。喔，也算脏钱。

他希冀地看向黄旭熙，祈求他给出一点正向的反馈，又担心他追问这个脏字从何而来。

黄旭熙果然没有问，他的体贴与冷漠是等价的。他身上积雪全化成晶亮水珠，头发湿了一层，睫毛雾蒙蒙，使他看起来软和了点。月光嚼碎了，齑粉似的铺了一地，他想摸摸董思成的耳朵，手举到一半又放下，转而用嘴唇贴了贴他的眼皮，说了声睡吧。

桌上的钞票被他收起来。有什么理由不要呢，他缺钱。

说不清是谁依附谁，兽类抱团取暖，黄旭熙思来想去，想不出自己与董思成从对方身上得到了什么。肉贴肉，骨撞骨，终究隔了一层，黄旭熙没见过他的心，却也知道大概同自己的一样，滚油煎过，跳不动了。

人要寻根，植物根茎先是突破种皮，向下生长，无论最终结出什么样的果，总归埋在土里。黄旭熙在行驶的火车上出生，他长到二十一岁，代表迁移的汽笛声从未完全退出他的生活。说得好听，他是天生的浪子，说得难听，他是命定的浮萍。

两岁到了福利院，他从小就好看，院长喜欢他，纵他比别人晚归十分钟，够在野地里多跑一个来回。四岁被一对夫妇领去，女人天生带着母性，对他还算是好，男人则把他当作一条小猫小狗，兴起了逗一逗，心情坏了就打骂，大多数时候是视若无物。直到离家，他也没彻底明白男人做的是什么生意，只知道他跟着他们一路停留，又一路被驱逐，见过玉龙雪山天光乍现，耀目到羞于启齿，也见过弄堂连排石库门，晾一排老人尿布。

他受过太多恩惠，还不起的少，来不及还的多。

董思成认识了这座城市二十三年，却不知道夜幕降临后她是这般妩媚模样。墙壁上变幻的光斑，女人身上迷人的脂粉味，这一切都使他目眩神迷，夜色是城市胸中的猛虎。

但他仍然保持着善于沉默的品行，在角落注视着穿梭于流光溢彩间的黄旭熙。黄旭熙一向是帅气的，在他们第一次见面的酒吧后巷，他就痴迷于黄旭熙的容颜，神态。大约黄旭熙自己也不知道，他不笑比笑时更招人喜欢，至少更招董思成的喜欢。笑时，譬如现在，混血的漂亮眼睛弯成一道新月，是与年纪相称的飒然，看上去与其他象牙塔中生长的男孩儿并无不同，被爱，爱人，挥霍时间。不笑时则露出一点风霜，造化钟神秀，他不是被珍爱的孩子。

董思成常觉得他插在自己身体里时灵魂并不在他身边，射精后他会抚他的脸，亲吻他的眉毛，眼皮，把安全套打结丢进垃圾桶，低声叫他名字直到他睡着，这些温柔细绳般扯动他的心，让他迷蒙间看见黄旭熙在阳台抽烟时心里更替他疼。

黄旭熙走过来，拿了杯水，水里一片柠檬悠悠飘着。

困不困？

董思成摇头，炸耳的电音也好，醉人的酒精也好，都叫他新奇。

要不要回家？

董思成仍是摇头，音乐声太噪，他不得不第一次扯着嗓子喊，叫出从前受的教育中不文雅的音量。

不要。

好，那你在这里等我，结束了我们一起回去。

黄旭熙凑过来抚了下他的脸颊，奇怪，看上去也没有多少肉，摸起来是软的，叫人放不开手。

他乖顺地坐在角落，射灯偶尔落在他脸上，刺得他眼角皱起几个褶，又转瞬离开，将他留在阴影中。有人醉了，迈着狂乱的步伐，随音乐晃动，将酒泼在陌生女孩的乳沟里。女孩扇了他一个耳光，男伴嫌恶地踹进他肚间的软肉，那人坐在地上，茫然地看了会周围游动的大腿，颤颤巍巍站起来，对上董思成的眼睛。

那人向他走过来，手里还拎着一瓶啤酒，脚步虚软，钳住董思成肩膀的力道却很紧。

董思成的尖叫掩藏在欢乐的纸醉金迷中，世界又下起滂沱大雨，霓虹灯色变换，他在人群中找黄旭熙的身影，终于没有找到，眼里露出一点凄凉。

零星几个人看到他们，看到也当作没看到，继续晃起手里的骰子，有人犹豫不前，还是顿住，摇摇头往反方向走了。

董思成终于捞住一个桌角，如同溺水者攀到浮木，他死死拉住，下一秒就能逃开。那人嫌恶地骂了一声，又挂上一副令人作呕的笑，说，小孩儿听话。

董思成像一根绷到极致的皮筋，骤然失力，浑身利刺都转了向，根根扎到心尖。

董宅许久没有这样热闹过，董思成十五岁了，要过生。

他母亲半年前死了，死在出租屋内，久积沉疴，董思成倒没有很意外。他随着母亲过了十四年多，记忆里没有过父亲。从城东搬到城南，长街小巷见遍，别家小孩怕鬼，他从不怕，半夜一手捏着钱，一手握着盏强胜于无的手电，在生了苔藓的小道穿梭，黑暗不滋生恐惧，对他而言是安定。到了药店，四方脸的叔叔问也不问，接过钱，从身后的药柜里掏一盒止痛片给他。

你妈又头疼么？

是呀。

去医院看看吧。

不行，妈妈说没有钱呀。

他尾音是天真的，母亲把他教得很好，虽然常骂他呆，但从未叫他觉得低人一等，连穷也是不值得困扰的。

唯一的不体面，是母亲骗他说要去北京。

仔，明年带你去北京。

北京——是哪里呢。他走过最远的距离，是在小面包车上，与家具一起被装进后厢里，摇摇晃晃到了城南，再一起被卸进新家。

新家比之前的住处更窘迫，但旁边有一条小河，母亲怕他跌进水里，不许他靠近，他只好趁她上班去的时候，从窗子爬出去，在河边看小孩打水漂。这点偷摸也是欣喜的，他对远方从此有很好的幻想。

那么，北京，他把这个词在嘴里滚两番，吐出去，觉得十分得意。班里同学炫耀在泰国和人妖合照，他看着背景里金灿灿的佛寺，一点也不羡慕，因为他知道明年妈妈是要带他去北京的。

到了明年，又是明年。他以为明年无穷无尽，但到了母亲死的那一天，他开始明白，如同世上不存在永恒，明年也是会不见的。

男人见他的第一眼，说，你和你母亲一样漂亮。

他的哥哥——正室的儿子——在一旁静静地听他父亲赞美外室和私生子，表情淡淡的，如一潭死水，半点波纹也无。

董思成在董宅过得很好，他从未见过这么大的排场，穿衣吃饭，样样精细到让他畏惧。头发被精心打理过，一层若有似无的刘海，露出光洁额头，他哥哥晚饭时见他，上下打量好几眼，评价道，不错，像个女孩儿。

他第一次明白自己是下等人。

生日宴办得高档又隐蔽，他是见不得人的，自然也不能请客。继母——并不是他哥哥的亲生母亲——喝了两口茶就说困了，他父亲没有回来，硕大一张餐桌，只坐了他和哥哥两人。

董生长得不丑，他较董思成大上十岁，已经在名利场走了几年，既有风度，又透着点不讨喜的圆滑。董思成没接触过这样的人，心里害怕，脸上就遮不住，吃菜也如嚼蜡，想走更不敢。

董生看两眼这个弟弟，笑了声，声音温和，叫他吃不下就去睡觉。

董思成深深松了口气，道声再见就往楼上走，心里感谢董生的善解人意，开始觉得他是好人。他对善的判定就是这么容易。

半梦半醒间，座钟敲了二十三下，沉闷地传上楼来。董思成睁眼，望见董生正坐在床头看他。

哥。

他太怕，带着不自知的讨好恳求。

董生不说话，捏着他下巴，又赞了声漂亮。

黄旭熙找到他时，董思成正坐在马路牙上，脸上一个鲜红的掌印。冬末，黄旭熙浸了一身的汗，头发，睫毛，新冒出的一茬胡须，都湿淋淋的了。他抚上董思成的脸，那处掌印已经微微肿起，发着热，烫得他掌心生痛。

对不起。

董思成摇头。

疼不疼。

董思成也摇头。

黄旭熙觉得心里难受，十七岁时他养母怀了宝宝，叫他自力更生，从此不必回来，他也没有这样的难受。

董思成看他点了根利群，烟气升腾，他抓了一把，在掌心散开。董思成靠过去，缩在他怀中，耳朵贴着胸膛，听一声一声的心跳。

我们是活着的。他想。那很好，活着就可以相爱。

“黄旭熙，我想看长江大桥。”

夜深了，计程车开得像宇宙飞船，畅快到无以复加。黄旭熙有点轻微的散光，光斑凝聚成点，掠过时划出一道线，密布交织，好像失真游戏。他怀抱董思成，如同怀抱真实，好叫他清醒自己确实是一具血肉之躯，在被路灯淹没的月光下行驶于时间之外。

悬索太高，行于平地却无故生出陡峭之感。这桥足有三千米，他们用了二十分钟才行至索桥中段，脸颊早被风吹痛，头发也不成样子。

星垂平野，明月共潮，江水不似海水，广阔到如穹空坠落，但她仍是汹涌的。他们两人站在她面前，与风与雪，与掠过江面的一对飞鸟，又有什么分别？

“从这里走，可不可以到北京？”

黑夜起先是坍缩成一条江，后来变成一道桥，最后凝练成咫尺间的呼吸。

“可以。”

南方冬天去得很快，统共没下两场雪，春水就开始荡漾。黄旭熙渐渐有点不安，事实上他从未体会过完全安定的时刻，但这次的不安又与过往不同，更类近乡情怯。他一路寻落脚地，却又从未在哪个城市停留太久，与其问何处是吾乡，不如说漂泊太久，漂泊就成了故乡。

他辞了酒吧的工作，能做什么，暂时还不清楚，但总归是规律起来，不等粥凉就起床，入夜了就回来。董思成给他买了套西装，料子剪裁都好，熨熨帖帖，垂头给他系领带，他看着董思成头顶两个圆圆的发旋，胸腔涌着热意，又隐秘藏了点慌张。

好帅。

董思成退后两步看自己的战利品，一双凤眼弯弯，真情实感地叹了一声。

是吗。

黄旭熙站在穿衣镜前，捏捏领子又拽拽袖子，镜中人分明是他，他却觉得不认识。

人靠衣装，这样才好叫老板不看轻你。

外表光鲜有什么用，我没有墨水。

你还小，不懂。

黄旭熙没忍住笑，董思成堪堪比他大两岁而已。他凑过去吻他，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，把董思成也逗到笑。

我出门了。

路上注意安全，找工作嘛，急不来，你不要跟人起争执。

好好，知道了。

黄旭熙在街上走，脚下菱格砖变成方块砖，又变成地铁车厢，写字楼里不同的亮面瓷砖。家里有人在等，陌生人的冷面就没有多难忍。

天气一天天地热，春意盎然，飞虫也起了。董思成觉浅，一定要无光无声才睡得着，几只饿了一冬的蚊子，嗡嗡响了半夜，他半睡半醒，连梦中都有可怕的巨虫，冲他扑过来，吓得他发抖。

怎么了？

黄旭熙迷迷糊糊地问他。

董思成一条腿挂在他腰上，露在外头的肩膀已经鼓了几个红包，他把被子往上拽，细声说，明天去买条蚊帐。

黄旭熙去超市，他懒得动，在家里侍弄花草。董思成这人矛盾得很，怕虫，却要养栀子。南方土壤带点酸性和湿润，他特地跑到郊区挖了两大捧，嫌市区的土被尾气浸了，不干净。这么每日精心照料着，终于入了四月，一推开阳台门就是满室的馨香。

他蹲在花盆边，拿小喷壶一点点给叶片喷水。花瓣已经很肥厚，香气几乎冲鼻，连带着花心绕了好几只细小的蓟马。门锁响了，他到客厅去接黄旭熙手里的东西，却看他两手空空，失魂落魄。

“怎么了？”

“刚才……有个人来送信……”

黄旭熙嘴唇都灰白了，抖着手从怀里掏出个鼓鼓的信封，已经被拆开。

“什么东西？”

董思成看他脸色难看，心里也浮起点慌，伸手就要去拿那信封。黄旭熙却像恍然意识到手里拿了块烙铁，远远丢开，把董思成搂住，哑着嗓子说不要看。

别看，昀昀，没有什么，不要看。

可他扔的太急，那些相片从敞开的封口中掉出来，交缠的肉体铺了一地。

一人是董思成，一人与董思成六分相似。

董生做爱时喜欢掐住他的脖子。

他很乐于这项游戏，看董思成白净面皮生理性涨红，嘴唇发紫，仿佛下一刻就会死在他手里。只有在这种时候，他才会确信，他确实能够轻而易举地折断什么。

“小孩儿，听话。”手指在脖颈间用力的时候，他会这么说。

“你报复不了你父亲，就来折磨你父亲的儿子。哥，你好可怜。”

彼时正值三伏，室外雨如瓢泼，间或夹着几道闷雷，十六岁的董思成被董生压在身下，一双妩媚凤眼极用力地挑着，眼白几乎要跳出眼眶，显出无与伦比的顽强凶狠。这话一字一顿吐出来，董生射在他体内，面色阴郁惨白，董思成看着他，下唇咬出两个血口，胸中涌起前所未有的酣畅快意。

“如果人生有四季，我四十岁前都是春天。”

那么——失去意识前他蓦然想起这句台词，此时该有更悲壮，更宏大的电影画面与这场蚍蜉撼树作配，但他脑海里只有一点微妙的嫉妒——已经很幸运了。

董生关了他三天，十平米的屋子，没有窗，没有灯，每天一碗米油。第三天结束，董生开门时，他已经分不清白天黑夜，蜷在角落，却仍是在笑，挑衅地看着来人。

董生并没有被激怒，他饶有兴趣地看这个弟弟，像看一条湿淋淋的小狗，心里生出点残忍的怜爱。

他俯身把他抱起来，塞给他一张卡，贴近他那只尖尖的耳朵，声音很轻。

“我有没有跟你说过，你是妓女的儿子。”

从那以后，每次做完，卡里都会多一笔钱。

他说要放过我的。他说放了我的。

或许是阳台门没关严，董思成觉得眼前绕了几只蓟马，毫无规律地飞，尾迹杂乱无章。他伸手挥，没有挥开，它们好像要冲进眼里。

钱一直打到董思成二十三岁。

他父亲死了，意外，穿制服的警察审问了他二十四小时，到最后他自己都怀疑他父亲的死是不是真是他睡梦中动的手脚。

当然不是。

他哥哥在警局门口接他，远远就很亲热地迎上来，揽他的肩膀，又牵他的手，好一对兄友弟恭。

上了车他哥哥才像碰了脏东西似的撒开手，这副样子逗得董思成要发笑，他真的笑了一声。

董生盯着他，面上现出一种做作的疑惑。

“爸爸死了，你还笑得出来？”

没等董思成说话，他又收起那副姿态，很冷淡地说父亲的遗嘱里给董思成留了东西。

董思成有些愣怔，八年下来，他习惯了做工具，做玩物，倒记不起自己确实是董家的小少爷。

“哥，我把这些东西给你，你放我走吧。”

董思成很冷静地说。过了一会儿，又带着哭腔。

“爸爸都死了，求你了，你放过我吧。”

董生惊异地看他，抿着嘴，仿佛受了极大的羞辱，但终于点点头，说可以。

“你走后，我会送你一份贺礼。”

他父亲死了不过五日，那点可怜的行李就被佣人打包好，堆在门前庭院一方小小花坛上，衣物，漱口杯，几张他们拍全家福时摄像师看他可怜又漂亮给他拍的相片，纠缠扭曲在两个藏蓝行李箱里。

行李箱是好牌子，他拖着它们离开时没发出一点噪音，仅有一点轨迹，伴着他或苦或痛的二十三年人生，下场雨就不见了。

昀昀。昀昀。

董思成恍惚间听到有人叫他的名字，他睁开眼，看见黄旭熙正抱着他，一只手抚他的背，一只手捏他的耳朵，干燥的嘴唇贴着脸，将他从回忆往现实拉。

他们在地板上做爱，他浑身都烫，脖颈，胸脯，小腿，都热而粉，纸片样的腰肢，看上去易于弯折，适于承受。黄旭熙吻他，掰开腿根插得很深。

要我吧，黄旭熙，求你爱我吧。

他攀着他的脊背起伏，蝴蝶骨又被硌得很痛，那很好，痛也是真实的。

黄旭熙不说话，将他抱起来，在他脸颊咬了一口，留了个深色的牙印。

烟将燃尽了，雨仍在下，黄旭熙吸了最后一口。

“去北京吧。我和你。明天。”


End file.
